Sixth Spear, Satarakura
: Summoned by Tao Zant to replace Chuuzubo, Satorakura is leader of the Jakanja's Mask Corps, and has proven to be more powerful than all the spears before him combined, making him the second most powerful spear overall in the series. Character History A clown trickster-ninja with a sick sense of humor, Satorakura performs evil acts for his own amusement, an Owarai entertainer in personality with exaggerating amount on one-liners, puns, and jokes at his disposal. He referred to Tao Zant as "Ta-Za". He was grounded after the Fangurlu incident until Sargain failed. In Hurricaneger vs. GaoRanger, he became GaoRed ("Shakunetsu no 4×4=16 (shi shi juuroku)!"). To make preparations for "it"'s coming, Satokura makes his attack during the final Meteor Shower, using the Jaykumu Gun created from Sargain's data to suck the energy out of people, extracting the rage and sadness for it to give to Tao Zant. Satarakura was halted by the Earth ninja, but Tao Zant saves him to preserve the Jaykumu Gun as it fused to his arm and draining him of his own energy. Taking advantage, Satorakura used the energy the Jakyumu Gun to overpower the ninja and take their energy. Sandaaru arrived once the Jakyumu Gun's energy pack was full, taking it before attempting to kill Satarakura. But Satarakura survived, with his mask broken and his mind shattered into a hateful psychopath, intent on killing both sides. It took Tenkujin's self-destruct to finally kill him. Satarakura Jr., son to this Spear, appeared in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, where he tried to take revenge for his father against both the returning Hurricanegers and the Gokaigers, but was ultimately defeated by the Gokaigers. Space Ninpou * Satora Riddle Cards: Uses these cards to trap the rangers into a room, where he hosts a game show, about the rangers allies and weapons. * Red Energy Beams: Is capable of firing red energy beams from his hands, his eyes, and his sword. * Karakuri Giant GiantMusasabiSuit: Satarakura can pilot his very own megazord, at will, to defeat the Hurricanegers. * Everybody Magnet: Uses his masks to revive Space Ninja. * Satora Shadow Clone: Creates five duplicates to fight alongside him. GaoRed "Blazing 4x4=16! GaoRed!" Power Animals *GaoLion *GaoGorilla *GaoFalcon Arsenal *G-Phone *Lion Fang: Can perform Blazing Fire. **Gao Mane Buster ***Normal Mode ***Final Mode *Falcon Summoner (Gaoranger) **Summoner Mode **Gun Mode **Arrow Mode *Beast King Sword **Gao Jewels Mask Corps and Jakanja Karakuri Giants *Jingiron, the Mirage Ninja (21-22, Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger) (First Mask Corp) *Killer Colonge, the Perfume Ninja (23) *Vampiyan, the Revival Ninja (25) *Omokaru, the Gravity Ninja (27) *Berotan, the Lingering SummerHeat Ninja (29) *Fanfurlu, the Space Wolves (31-32) / Fangerus, the Large Animal (33) **Brown Destruction **Black Beginning **Silver Emergency *Gomubiron, the Balloon Ninja (38) *Tsukkomina, the Comic Dialogue Ninja (41) (Final Mask Corp) *Karakuri Giant GiantMusasabiSuit (46) Notes *His name is a pun on and , while his motifs are the ones of a peacock and the one of an actor of the Peking Opera. Appearances See Also * Satarakura Jr. - His identical son who appeared in ''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger''. Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Space Ninja Group Jakanja Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Red Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Evil Sentai Rangers Category:Temporary Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Arc Bosses Category:Replacement Sentai Villains